ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking Point
Story Rook: Did you learn nothing the last time we did this? Rook and Lucy are outside the interrogation room, where Plumbers are escorting Morpheus into. Morpheus looks unfazed and unamused, as he’s chained to the table. Lucy: He knows something. I have a gut feeling. Plus, he said that he gave Servantis a prophecy of some kind. If we can get some information out of him, Rook: I think the risks are too great. Lucy: I’m tired of doing nothing. Lucy goes into the interrogation room, Morpheus intrigued. Morpheus: Morpheus log 1043. Friend of Target 105 brings me to obtain information about location of Target 105. Lucy: Your log number has gone up quite a bit. Morpheus: There are many events that occur in a single day of prison. Lucy: Ugh. Whatever. You said something about Jane. Morpheus: I presume you heard about Morgg. Lucy: The corrupt prison warden. Yes. Morpheus: Morgg dealt with Dream Dust, a powerful hallucinogen. My connection to the triggering of the subconscious thought allowed me to detect and locate the mind of a certain individual who was dissociated from it. Lucy: Jane was in Incarcecon?! Why? Morpheus: Why is not known. But, I can show you the visions she saw. Lucy: This isn’t a trick, is it? I mean, what do you get out of it? Morpheus: The point of dreams is not to get anything from it, but to figure out the underlying meaning. Lucy: (Sighs) Show me. Morpheus raises his hand, white dust released, hitting Lucy’s face. The view changes to a first person viewpoint, the borders of the room with white outlines. The viewer is in a cave, as King Kong is on top of a building, roaring at the viewer. He swings a fist at the viewer, who jumps onto the arm, running up it. The viewer swings a fist and punches King Kong’s head, falling off the building. King Kong lands on all fours, roaring and pounding his chest. An army of flying kiwis fly at the viewer, who swats them away, raising their fist proudly. A kiwi rams the viewer, sending them crashing into the sea. The viewer spins, as they see an Octopus Spider, with an army of fish. The fish come at the viewer, who knocks them away. Octopus Spider shoots a leg at the viewer, impaling them. The view goes black, as the scene changes. The city of Bellwood is dark, as clouds cover the skyline, a snake like silhouette visible through them. On the ground is an army of Undead Omnitrix aliens, all being purple colored and having patches missing, bones revealed and pieces chipped. Undead Rath, Four Arms, Gravattack, Madam Eye, Spitter, Brainstorm, Chromastone, Feedback, Echo Echo and Alien Y are just a portion of the group. The other side of the battle is Lucy, Rook, Ben, Volug and Max. Leading them are the Rooters, with Swift, Leander, Alan, Helen, Manny and Pierce, led by Proctor Servantis. Servantis: Come! We shall destroy the Coming Storm once and for all! The two sides charge at each other, as the vision fades. Lucy is jerked awake, Rook getting her up. Lucy: Rook! Rook: I am sorry, but Magister Tennyson wishes to see us. Lucy: You told him again?! Rook: I did not. Lucy: Ugh! Lucy stands, as she and Rook head towards the door. Lucy looks back at Morpheus. Lucy: Jane didn’t see that second part, did she? Morpheus: That was the vision of the future that Proctor Servantis saw when requested to see his destiny. His delusion about saving the world is well found. Despite what you may think of him, Servantis is key in battling the Coming Storm, which will span all worlds. Lucy looks concerned, as she leaves interrogation. Max is standing there, arms crossed and tapping his foot. Lucy: Max, I’m sorry, but Max: Save it. We got a lead. Lucy: A lead?! We find her?! Max: No. But Scout found her last confirmed location, a refugee camp in the Null Void. We brought all of them here. End Scene Max leads Lucy and Rook towards the medical wing, where many of the refugees are getting checked up on. Medic is assisting, as Tetrax and Gluto are off to the side. Elena is sitting by the bed with Volug, who is communicating in barks with Scout. Lucy: Volug?! Scout: Hello Lucy, Rook. Rook: You followed Jane’s scent to this camp? Scout: Yeah. And I’m learning a lot of intel from Volug here. Lucy: But, he’s a Rooter! Elena: Ex-Rooter. Hi, I’m Elena. I’m Max: Going back to the Null Void after this. You’re charged with crimes against the Plumbers. Elena: That was all my father! None of that was my fault! If you just check, Lucy: I’ll check for you. Now, what happened with Jane? Elena: We found her at a camp for a villain trying to break out of the Null Void. She helped us defeat him. After that, Volug had come to us, injured. He explains that he broke out and escaped. Scout: He had helped Jane escape from the Rooters the first time. He has completely betrayed the Rooters, especially after what happened with Aggregor. Lucy: Aggregor? Ben: I’m here! Ben runs in, panting heavily. Ben: You said we got intel on Jane? Elena: We were just discussing that. Aggregor was someone Volug helped escape, after some, experiment. Volug makes a series of barking and huffing sounds. Ben: Uh, is he good now? Rook: It appears so. Scout: Volug says that Aggregor was made into an Osmosian, using Jane’s DNA. Though it damaged him. Servantis used Aggregor to bring, a corpse back to life? Volug: Jane, z, z, arro. Lucy: Servantis said that Jane killed someone, and, ''became ''her. Maybe it was that girl’s corpse. Rook: But what purpose would that have? What could it do? Max: Pass as Jane on a black and white video tape. Everyone turns to Max, in realization. Lucy: It was a lie! They don’t have Jane! Rook: At least as of that message. Ben: Scout, did you get any further? Scout: No. Her scent ended in midair quite a distance away. Which means one thing, a portal out of the Null Void. Elena: Heh. She made it out. Blukic: Excuse me! Magister Tennyson! The group looks at the ground, seeing Blukic walking up. Max: Can it wait? We’re in the middle of something. Blukic: Okay. I’ll tell Galvan Prime that you’re busy. Max: Galvan Prime? Who’s calling from Galvan Prime? Blukic: Azmuth’s office. Ben: Who’s Azmuth? Blukic: First thinker Azmuth! The greatest mind in five galaxies! Max: He’s also the one who helped start the Plumbers. If he’s calling, something big must be going on. Rook, petition a meeting with the Magistrata. Tell her I have updated information involving the Jane case. Ben, stay here. See if you can use your mana abilities to assist in caring for the injured. Ben: You got it, Grandpa. Max: Lucy, with me. Scout, I want you to go into archives, see if you can find the file on Elena Validus. If she’s innocent, I want to know now before using her as a source to the Magistrata. Scout: With pleasure. Elena: Magister, thank you. Max: Don’t thank me. I need an airtight case if I’m going to try and overrule Magistrata’s current decision to support the Rooters. You come with me as well. I can’t risk you contaminating any files he finds. Elena: Sheesh, very trustworthy. Max, Lucy and Elena follow Blukic to the lab, where Driba is talking with Albedo and Argit on the monitor. Driba: No, if you’re going to repair the hyper drive, you first need an A class drive! Albedo: Ha! Only if you want it to burn out after three uses! Don’t forget there’s a reason you were sent to the Plumbers. Max: You requested me? You’re not Azmuth. Albedo: I am not. I am Albedo, First Thinker Azmuth’s greatest assistant! Driba: Bah! If he needs a self centered buffoon, maybe. Elena: Argit? Argit: Elena, hey. You got out! Lucy: Who’s that? Elena: He was Jane’s travel companion while in the Null Void. Lucy: You know Jane? Argit: Yeah, and she saved my hide quite a bit. Max: Does this mean that Jane is with you at this moment? Albedo: Unfortunately, no. The ones known as the Rooters attacked, destroying most of the city in order to capture her. This was all of a few minutes ago. Lucy: She was just there? Argit: And just captured. Lucy: We have to go get her, now! Max: Is there anything else you need to tell me? Albedo: No, except to make them pay. The monitor goes dark, as Max storms off. Rook: Magister! Rook runs over. Rook: She has declined my request. Max: I’ll go myself. The Rooters initiated an attack on Plumber allies. They have lost access to pleasantries. End Scene Magistrata: They attacked the Galvans?! Max is in the hall for the Magistrata, who is now angry. Max: I’m afraid they have. Magistrata: And this intel from Validus. Is she just trying to get out of the Null Void? Max: I had the record checked. She’s innocent of the charge to her. What’s more, Volug, who speaks limited English, confirmed everything that she had said. Elena would also like to rejoin the Plumbers. Magistrata: I’ll put the request through. Servantis has gone too far this time. I give you permission to go and rescue Jane Smith. Get proof of this, second Jane to prove your claims. Max: Thank you. Max, Lucy, Rook, Scout and Elena are gearing up to invade the Rooters’ base. Max is wearing an exoskeleton robot suit. Ben is standing by, pouting. Ben: But Grandpa! Jane’s my friend too! I want to help as well! Max: Sorry, Ben. But this mission is Plumbers only. Can’t risk harming a civilian. What’s more, they need you here more, to help with the injured. Ben: Come on! I’ve been training for exactly this moment! I can help! Max: And you will, here. Ben grumbles, as he storms off. He sees Volug standing up, legs shaking. Ben smiles, as he goes over to him. Ben: Hey there, take it easy. Let me help you. You’ll need those legs working if we’re going to go help Jane. Volug: H-help. Characters * Lucy Mann * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Scout * Elena Validus * Volug * Ben Tennyson * Tetrax (cameo) * Gluto (cameo) * Medic (cameo) * Blukic * Driba * Albedo (on monitor) * Argit (on monitor) * Magistrata * Morpheus Vision Characters * King Kong * Kiwi * Octopus Spider * Fish * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Alan Albright ** Helen Wheels ** Pierce Wheels ** Manny Armstrong * Undead Aliens ** Rath ** Four Arms ** Gravattack ** Madam Eye ** Spitter ** Brainstorm ** Chromastone ** Feedback ** Echo Echo ** Alien Y Trivia * Morpheus reveals the prophecy that Servantis is basing all of his operations on, the Coming Storm. * The Plumbers learn of everything that happened to Jane this season. They also learn about Janezarro. * The Coming Storm is the Fell One of the Time War. * Elena is cleared of the charges against her. * This is the first episode that Jane makes no appearance of any form. * The first vision Lucy sees is the vision that Jane sees in Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10). Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Dream Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War